Send the pain below
by Midori no danna
Summary: After recovering from his stab wound, Sasuke figures out the true meaning of influencing people. Rape. Coping. Almost death. Broken heart. If you want to cry, seriously read this. People already told me it's made them cry.
1. Mr Murder

This originally supposed to be a one-shot, but if you want me to continue just say so. You know I'm a crowd pleaser.

SUMMARY- Naruto and Sasuke meet in the forest outside of the village. He's on his way to Konoha's downfall. They talk about everything and some unresolved… things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dark figure crept across the forest stealthily. He found a small clearing there, thankful no one had discovered him yet. The man performed a fire release jutsu to make a fire. Soon, he heard a thud and knew who it was by the distinct weight of the person.

"Dobe," the man said in a nonchalant voice.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Who else did you think it was, I see you're still as sharp as ever." Sasuke finally looked at the blonde teen. Their eyes met and Naruto's pupils widened. They stayed like that until the blonde got something off his chest.

"So… are you coming back?" You couldn't mistake the excitement in his voice. Even though he knew he was just getting high hopes, he still had to ask. To see if that one thing he wanted the most was finally granted to him.

The Uchiha chuckled. If he could only tell the blonde how it pained him not to waltz right back into his village and them to be best friends again. But that's not the way it works. He fucked up, badly. And they were thousands of miles past the point of no return.

"I take that as a no. I knew it was too good to be true. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it dobe." His heart started to race. Afraid of what the teen was going to ask.

"You're behind the attack." His heart sunk.

"That wasn't a question." They both sat in silence. Even Naruto wasn't that stupid to know he was the one planning it without directly saying it. Sasuke looked in the fire, wishing he could jump in and crumble into ash. Naruto just stood there rocking back and forth with his feet.

"She still loves you. I just thought I'd let you know." His statement brought Sasuke back to reality. He must have been talking about Sakura. How much he just wanted to strangle her. Like most girls, she didn't pick up on subtle hints.

Trying to break the silence, he spoke once more. "He gave me something, your brother."

"What did he give you?" Sasuke asked curiously, as he stood up.

"Well, he gave me power… He also told me if you became a threat to the village to kill you."

"He said that now did he. I hope he knew you can't." A haughty smirk appeared on his face. He sauntered over to Naruto, "Can you? Would you? I know you can, but you wouldn't. Just like I can't kill you."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"To avenge my brother of course. Something you wouldn't understand."

"You killed your brother! Why would you avenge Konoha if you did it? It makes no sense." He was fuming. Had Orochimaru brainwashed him?

"Dobe lets not get into this. I have a question... Are we more than friends?" His voice faltered at the end of the sentence. He just needed to know.

"Yeah I thought we were brothers." Clearly, he didn't understand the question.

"No that's not what I meant," he started to rub his forehead. He just had to tell him. "Did you ever love me, and if you still do, just tell me. I had to ask you, you don't understand how much I just want to… I just…"

"Yes! Why do you think I kept chasing you! Of course I love you, I still do, and I always will no matter how much you reject me or-

"I NEVER REJECTED YOU!" Sasuke was about to cry. His eyes stung and his pulse picked up.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto. Their lips brushed lightly. Warmth numbed the rest of his body. He felt I sharp pain in his stomach. Once Sasuke looked down, he saw he had a kunai stuck in his stomach.

Tears glistened in Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry." He watched the Uchiha fall to the ground dumbfounded. He thought of his pain, but not in his stomach.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review and say if you want me to continue.

While writing this I thought of these songs:

Send the pain below

Gives you hell

Can't escape

Yeah it was sad.


	2. Rotten apple

"From going into shock it stopped the blood flow. I still don't understand how Sasuke-kun made it. He was hit in the diaphragm." Karin sat next to Suigetsu. Juugo couldn't be there for fear smelling Sasuke's blood may stir the curse mark.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Karin. 'God what a homely girl.' He thought. She smiled at him; with that weird I want to rape, you look in her eyes. Usually he'd find this funny, but in his weakened state, this was now a possibility.

"Dobe," he said hoarsely. Where was Naruto? Did he just leave me! After all that shit we said to each other HE LEFT ME!

"About that Sasuke," interrupted Suigetsu," are you smoking something because you kept damn calling for it all night?" What an idiot. He didn't care at the moment, he needed Dobe.

"Naruto?" He sounded absolutely pathetic. In the trees above him, Naruto sat waiting to jump out. But that was all in Sasuke's imagination.

"Tuhh! You still hung up over your best friend. Sasuke-kun if I didn't know better I'd say you LOVE Naruto." She started chuckling, and then a startling realization hit her.

"SASUKE-KUN IS GAY!" She burst into uncontrollable sobs. Muttering things like why and it's all Orochimaru's fault. The Uchiha just laid there and laughed.

Back in the village, Naruto sat helping Lady Tsunade with her paper work. She noticed something was up with the way he greeted her. He actually called her by her name. He was starting to piss her off now. She looked over at him; his face looked very business-like.

She stood up and sat on his lap in a straddling position. Giving him a death glare.

"Lady Tsunade? What are you doing?" He sounded worried. Like maybe, she was going to kill him.

"You little shit! Wipe that mask slash façade off your face because it's not fooling me! Be straightforward and tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Because I can't take seeing that lying aura around you anymore!" He was beginning to sweat. She saw right through me.

Now as he thought about how hot it was in here, it just made him even hotter. And with Lady Tsunade under him made him feel…aroused.

She looked at him, his eyes were lidded, pupils dilated, sweating, the unmistakable scent of fox pheromones wafting in the air. It was like trees with a hint of blood. She knew what was happening.

"Shizune! Get in here now!" Just as she called, Shizune came in her face thick with worry.

"What is it milady?" She was panting; she must have run up the entire flight of stairs.

"It's Naruto, he's in heat."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Sasuke stood in the forest. Something felt odd. He felt wanting, needing, and the strongest desire. But it wasn't his body creating it. It was like a message for him to receive. Someone needed him.

He walked closer to that feeling. It was like a path, it was leading him to the village. He controlled his chakra level to almost nothing. Then he ran into Naruto's apartment. At least no one had sensed him. If they did, he'd be dead.

The room was just like he remembered. The picture of team seven made him want to laugh. It still had the green froggy clock. Still smelled like Naruto. It hurt, it suffocated him.

Just then, Naruto popped in panting. "S-S-Sasuke, I'm in heat! You have to get out or I might do something to you! Get out NOW!" The worry was unmistakeable in his voice.

"You're in heat Naruto; well I'm going to take advantage of this." He smirked.

"No! I'd never forgive myself if we-… you know." He was still panting. Sasuke didn't hear a word he just said. He was too preoccupied by the bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Whatever." He then started to take off his shirt. "Naruto, did you know you're making it hot in here?" He kept on taking articles of clothing off, until he was only in his boxers, smirking.

The blonde only stared at the Uchiha. His eyes kept flitting from red to blue. Finally settling on a light purple. He stared at Sasuke. This was his prey now. He was going to own him. This was now his. If Tsunade wanted him to stop lying, he was going to be truthful to everyone.

"Did you know, you're MINE!" With that, he lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke taken aback merely smiled. This is revenge for breaking my heart, he thought. 'Then I'm going to leave him in the morning and then-

In an animalistic manner, he ripped off all off his clothes. Still panting he roughly turned Sasuke around. This he didn't expect. Without warning Naruto thrust into him.

"I'm going to fuck your little ego right out of you!" He kept thrusting in harder and harder. For the third time in his life, Naruto had made him cry. It hurt so badly! He just wanted to be with him.

Weird noises were starting to come out of his mouth. They were growls. Finally, Naruto was finished. He stood up panting. Putting on new clothes at the speed of lightning, it seemed.

With tears streaming down his beautiful, pale face he asked," Where are you going?"

"I'm done with you. It's over. You weren't serious when you 'severed our bonds,' but I always keep my promises, unlike you. I used you, and I feel good about it."

"But, you said you loved me!" He was now heaving. His sobs were so pathetic.

"Those were just pretty words and you know it. I got my use out of you and now I'm done. You changed me Sasuke. You taught me friendship means nothing when it gets in the way of power. Thank you for that." He left the room.

Still crying. He had pain below, in his heart, rear, and stomach. Naruto used to like to see me fail and I think he still does, because when I do he gives a little sadistic smile. I always thought it was his way of showing affection and making me feel better.

He used to want me to be gone and then he cried every night when I left the village. He made no sense. Now I can't feel my chest from heaving so much. It felt like I was suffocating. I must like suffocating because I keep coming back. All this suffering inside me makes me wonder why he's worth it, why I go the distance for him. But for you Naruto, to be with you, I send the pain below.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews PLEASE!


End file.
